<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dead and the fool by d3adchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354815">the dead and the fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3adchild/pseuds/d3adchild'>d3adchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grooming, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Underage Drinking, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3adchild/pseuds/d3adchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>vent fic; this is gross, not any good, and short, but it helps me a lot to cope. thank you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dead and the fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is gross and if you’re uncomfortable just move on please :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when techno was 14, he met philza, who was 26. their talks started off innocent and over time, techno grew to trust phil. they spent a lot of time together and were pretty much always in a call.</p><p>phil asked techno to keep him a secret, which techno did. after all, techno was old enough to understand! his friends and parents would find it weird to know techno was speaking to a man much older than him, and phil wasn’t like that.</p><p>he wasn’t like the men that his parents had warned him about, so it’d be okay. eventually, phil became technos best friend. he started to go to phil when he had problems or needed comfort. phil always knew what to say, he always felt happy when he talked to phil.</p><p>it was when techno began to talk about his anxiety and how he felt like his friends didn’t care about him. </p><p>“well, what if they don’t?” came phil’s response. techno couldve burst into tears then and there.+</p><p>he was nervous to type anything back, but eventually he replied, “do you really care about me, phil?”</p><p>“of course i do. but i cant speak for your other friends.”</p><p>he was right. that’s what techno believed. phil had always been right.</p><p>that’s when techno started to isolate himself from everyone but phil. he couldn’t trust anyone but phil. they probably all hated him anyway, that’s what phil said.</p><p>phil was always right, he knew what was best for techno, he always knew best.</p><p>techno completely cut off his friends. he didn’t speak to his siblings or family. he avoided them at every moment of the day.</p><p>when techno turned 15, phil turned 27. the day that techno came downstairs and asked his parents if he was allowed to go hang out with his friends, they were ecstatic.</p><p>i mean, why wouldn’t they be? techno had become mute and closed off for almost a year, they were so happy their young boy was finally getting out again.</p><p>techno walked for an hour to meet phil at their spot. he told his parents he was staying at his friend’s house, they were okay with it.</p><p>phil was waiting there and techno practically rushed into his arms. it was their first time meeting and from afar, it just looked like a son and his father. but it wasn’t, it was so much worse than that.</p><p>phil showed techno to his house and they spent so much time together. it was the first time techno had laughed and smiled in a good while. he seemed to only smile when he was talking to phil.</p><p>he was oblivious to phil’s subtle flirts and he failed to notice how phil had gotten closer and closer to him on the sofa.</p><p>phil offered to buy them both alcohol and techno wasn’t so sure at first, but, he didn’t want to disappoint phil. he wanted to seem cool, he was desperate for phil to keep him around.</p><p>he agreed.</p><p>phil got them drinks and it wasn’t long before techno couldn’t stand up straight, he was incoherent and leaning against phil, holding onto the older man in any way he could. phil didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>techno didn’t really process it when lips began to attack his neck and hands found their way onto tiny hips. when techno realised what was happening, that he was about to be fucked by philza, he couldn’t of been happier. he spread his legs and let phil manhandle him with ease.</p><p>it was muffled but it sounded like phil called him a good boy? god, please. techno was desperate to hear that praise again.</p><p>he wasn’t really prepped well but his body was so intoxicated that he couldn’t feel it at all. he felt a deep pressure in his stomach, but no pain or pleasure. </p><p>it was weird, though, because moans spewed from techno’s lips like he was fucking praying.</p><p>he passed out halfway through. </p><p>when techno woke in the morning, he was in phil’s bed with the covers draped over him. he was sore and felt sick. was it because of the alcohol? he wasn’t sure.</p><p>but phil wasn’t there. he began to panic.</p><p>techno quickly scrambled out of bed, only to wince in pain. he looked between his legs and saw dry blood stained along his inner thighs.</p><p>fuck.</p><p>techno limped out the room slowly, making his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. when he glanced in the mirror, his throat dried.</p><p>he looked dishevelled, with his hair a mess and bruises littered over his skin. his lips were swollen and looked like they had been bit. tear tracks had stained cheeks and dried drool remained on his chin.</p><p>techno did his best to clean himself up and be presentable, he even borrowed phil’s comb on the side.</p><p>hearing the buzz of the tv downstairs and finding his clothes, techno limped downstairs. he didn’t find phil in the living room, but in the kitchen.</p><p>techno leaned against the doorway, anxiously fidgeting with the doorframe. phil was looking at him with an expression that techno just couldn’t describe.</p><p>“hi, are you okay?” phil muttered, his tone as sweet as ever. honey slipped into his voice and was beautiful in techno’s ears.</p><p>“um,” techno paused, his tongue feeling fat and his eyes stinging. “yeah.”</p><p>silence fell over the two before techno continued, “was last night okay?” techno suddenly asked, his chest feeling tight as he brought up the fuzzy memories of a few hours ago.</p><p>phil hesitated before answering, resting his hands against the counter top behind him. “well, i enjoyed it. did you?”</p><p>techno wasn’t sure, but nodded anyway.</p><p>“i’m glad. good.” came the older’s response. “you know that we can’t tell anyone about that either, don’t you?”</p><p>techno nodded. “are we going to do it again at one point?”</p><p>phil didn’t respond for a second and techno wondered if he had asked something bad.</p><p>“well, do you want to?”</p><p>techno nodded.</p><p>“then okay, sure.” phil smiled and techno’s heart throbbed. he felt ridiculously lucky to be in the grasp of a cruel, cruel, man. but techno didn’t recognise the cruelty in phil’s smile. he didn’t see the twisted, fucked up intentions behind that smile.</p><p>and as techno fell into phil’s arms, he didn’t see the strings being attached to him by the evil puppeteer who held him. </p><p>he was just a boy, after all, wasn’t he? </p><p>or was he the one to blame?</p><p>techno wasn’t really sure.</p><p>but looking back on the situation, he declared his younger self a fool. and he declared phil, the man who got away with it, as dead to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>